Game On
by Coco Gold
Summary: Monsters are getting into Camp. So a quest is given to Percy,Annabeth,Thaila,Grover,Nico,and the new girl Amy from the Apollo caben who Nico might just have a crush on.Will this quest bring people together or tear them apart? Percabeth,Nico/OC,and Thuke!
1. the bet

**first story so plez be nice =) **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

So here I was fighting Nico in the sword arena and he was complaining...again. You see Nico came back from the underworld to train but he was sent on a quest and when he got back he was well different. Anyway like I said Nico was complaining.

"Come on Percy we've been training for EVER." N**i**co said.

"Nico we've only been here 10 minuends. Tops." I said. Nico started to complain again so I took this to my advantage. I sliced at his feet and he jumped but then fell so I held my sword up to his throat. He put his hands up as in surrendering but I was'nt watching, I was watching Annabeth.

She was fighting 4 Ares kids at the same time. She knocked the first two down easy, but as ugly #1 was falling she took his sword out of his hands and counitued fighting with two swords. She kicked

ugly #3 in the stomach and he fell. Now it was just her a 1 other Ares kid I think his name was Cole. Poor Cole. He had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Oh come on Annabeth you can't beat me all you can do is go to the kitchen and make me supper." He said with a smirk. That got Annabeth mad my advise never EVER say somthing like that to Annabeth.

Annabeth dropped her swords and took out her dagger. She hit Cole in the head with the butt of her dagger. She had won. She stood up with a look of victory in her eyes.

'WOW she looked so beautiful.'

'Percy stop thinking like that you do not like her.'

'Or do you?'

'No I don't she my best friend I don-'

"Percy I would feel alot better if I didn't have a sword at my throat." I was Nico.

"Oh sorry man." I said then took my sword away.

"You were staring at Annabeth wern't you?" Nico asked.

"No I wasn't!" I yelled.

"Really then what were you staring at?" Nico said with a smirk.

Well he got me there, "Um...uh...ua." I kinda said.

"See Percy even you can't say that you don't like her." He said.

"Nico why don't you just go and drool over Amy." I said then walked away. You see Amy is this girl Nico likes but dosen't have the guts to ask out. Not like I'm like that at all.

I did'nt get to think about that for long because just then I walked up Annabeth and said,"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Annabeth you do know that those Ares kids were way to easy for you right?" I said.

"Ok Percy then who would be a good match for me since 4 Ares kids are too easy for me." She said.

"Well..." I paused pretending to think. "...Maby me?" I siad with a smirk on my face.

"Fine Seaweed Brain I'll fight you." She said as I took out Riptide but then stopped. "Lets make things instering." I said.

"Ok and how do we do that?" She asked.

"Well lets say if youwin I'll do you're laundry for a whole month." I siad.

"Ok and what do you get if you win?" She asked.

"Well how about a little friendly kiss." I said more than asked.

"Ok Seaweed Brain." She said then held out her hand and I shook it. "Game On."


	2. almost

**a/n hello again im soooo happy I got reviews saying that i should stay with my story im soooo happy. thank you if you reviewed. **

**oh and a few things to clear up i know Nico may seem OOC but i will try and make him so he's not thank you for telling me and PLEZ review **

**disclamer: i am not 40 year's old so i think that makes me well...not rick **

Percy's POV

Ok, so here i was sword fighting Annabeth. If she won i had to do her laundry for a whole month, but if I won she would have to give me a friendly kiss. Boy I hope I win. Well not because I want her to kiss me it's just I dont want to have to do her laundry. Ya ya the... laundry. Oh who am I kidden I cant even fool my self. Anyway back to the fight we've been fighting for 10 min. and I was getting teird! So I decided to do a move Luke taught me. I swipped at Annabeth's sword so she had to drop it. I had thought I had won but then you gussed it she took out here dagger. So I went behind here trying to sneak up on her. That did'nt work. She took out here baseball cap and turned invisable. I did'nt even know she had that with her. I was looking for here when i felt somthing sharp on my back. I turnrd around to see Annabeth there ( her hat was not on now) with her dagger pionted at me. I was not given up that easy. I grabbed her wrist and so she had to drop her dagger. Then (of course) what did i do? I trip and Annabeth came with me. I was still not given up that easy I saw the dagger she had dropped a few feet away so I grabbed it and pointed it Annabeth. A smile came across my face and I said

" I win."

She looked MAD.

Annabeth's POV

Percy then helped me up and gave me my dagger and sword. Nope still mad and do you know why? I lost I almost never lose but to lose to seewead brain now that's just embarsing. Percy looked me strait in the eyes and said

" You lose a bet you pay the debt."

What? pay the debt? Oh no. Our bet. No no no no no. I have to get out of this. 'Why?' said a little voice in my head you like him dont you? No i dont! Then why do you watch him all the time? I do not. Yes you do. No I dont. Yes you do. No I dont. Yes you do. Oh great now not only am I talking to myself I'm fighting with myself. Ok. i'm a daughter of Athena I can gte out of this. Just think how to get out of this. Somthing will come to you think... think ...think ... nothing.

Percy's POV (again)

I won. I won. Now you all may be wondering why did I do that bet and not like laundry for a mounth or somthing like that. Well I was thinking (I know shocked me too) my fellings for Annabeth have been off sence she kissed me when she thought I was going to die on Mt. St. Helens. Now I don't know if I like Annabeth just as a friend...or more. Uhhhhh i'm Percy Jackson I don't think like this. Stupid hormones. As I came Out of my dase I looked at Annabeth. Well here goes nothing. I started leaning in. Then out of nowhere an arrow shot at me! Well so much for my kiss.

**hey i have my next chapter ready all I need to get it up are reviews. plez **


	3. Thaila

**a/n hey its chapter 3 sorry if it stinks its 10:30 at night and i just found out that my beta cant beat for me anymore :( but its not her falt her school took over i wish her the best. so here you go chapter 3**

**PLEZ READ PLEZ READ VARY INPORTAINT in the next chapter I will tell you why Nico was acting strange and No it was not because I had made him OOC it is part of the story **

**disclaimer: still not 40 somthing dont have a wife and two so that would make me well not rick**

PERCY'S POV

I hate Thaila I hate her right now. Because right when Annabethwas about to kiss me Thaila shoot an arrow at us. So guss what no kiss for me. We are talking to her right now about why she's here and she better has a EXTREMELY good reason for being here.

" Choirn **(spelling) **sent me an Ires-message asking for my help because he was expecting another attack on Camp. So I asked Artimis** (a/n spelling?again sory)** if I could come and she said yes if I'm back in 2 weeks." Thaila said. Iwas still giving her the death glair.

" Wow Thaila. I'm so glad you are here." Annabeth said. Why'll giving Thalia a hug.

" I was not in the mood to greet Thaila so I just asked. " Do you know why Choirn was expecting an attack?" Thalia's eyes narrowed and she just simply said.

" No." Annabeth being the must know it all that she is said. "We sould go find out."

" Ok Annabeth, just let me tell Percy something." Thaila said.

" Ok. I'll meet you at the big house." Annabeth said and walked to the of the big house. When she was out of sight Thaila punched me HARD in the arm.

"Ow what the heck was that for?" I asked

" For trying to kiss my best friend." she said and stormed off to the big house. But I ran up to her before she got there.

" Thaila I was not trying to kiss Annabeth Ok it was a bet I made with her. If she won I would do her laundry and if I won she would have to kiss me and just because you are a hunter and can't love doesn't mean she can't." I yelled the last part. I was expecting to get shot with lighting or somthing but instead she turned around and said somthng un-Thaila like.

" You'r right I can't keep Annabeth from falling in love. But she has been hurt to many times to count. From Luke going evil, me turning into a tree then going to the hunters and leaving her, all the way to her Dad marring her step-mom and her two little step-brothers. She can't be hurt again." "So if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you my self." Now that was more like Thaila. I laughed in side my head at the joke I had 'made' . the problem? I laughed out loud too. That got me another good punch from Thaila.

**hey thakn you all who reviewed sorry it was so short it was kinda a filler well in the next chapter i will tell you more about Amy and her history with Nico so staied tooned oh ya and review plez they make my day! oh and you cane give me sugestions for the story i love you all and i'll put the next chapter up in a couple of min.**


	4. the battle

**hey can you read what is in ( )...(you can raed tihs bcesuase if the frist and lsat ltters are in the smae sopt you can sitll raed it cool rghit) sorry shiney chicken i think i might have ADHD (LOL) i took a test on ADHD just for fun and it said if you get 8 or more you may have ADHD and i got 10 lol! **

**on with the story oh wait...**

**disclaimer: IM NOT RICK oh and have a nice day **

Annabeth's POV

Percy and Thaila have not come back yet I hope their ok. Annabeth they have been gone for 10 min. stop worrying about them. You only worry about someone so much if you love them... or him maybe. Said a little voice in the back of my head. 'No i dont love Seaweed brain he dose'nt even like me like that and I thought I was done aruging with myself. Oh look here they are they look like they are fighting so I came up behind the door so that I could hear.

But all I heard was Thaila saying So if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you my self.

Then I slowly walked away from the door. What? Why would Percy hurt me? But I did'nt get to ponder on that because just then Thaila walked in the door saying

"Ok lets go find choirn."

and Percy coming behind her rubbing his arm and smirking to him self. I had to smile at that. Just as I way looking at Percy he looked up and say me staring and winked. Wait winked Percy does'nt wink. But it still made me turn away and blush. Wait I blushed I never blush. Ok somthing is wrong here. Just then Choirn walked in or at least galloped in.

"Children I was just playing a game with Mr. D what is so urgent?"

Thaila was the first one to talk. "Why do you expect a battle at camp?"Wow she was strait forword.

" Well child our spies on the Prinsess Andromeda have said that they are preparing for a battle so we think it might be on camp. I needed Thaila so that we would have all the children of the big tree." He said. Wow he was strait forword too. But still at the mention of Luke and his ship made my heart ake.

"Even thou Nico has been acting strange ever sence he went back to his old school to get the half-blood Amy from the Apollo caben. He's complaining alot now he never use to complain." He half said half mumbled to himself.

Ok let me explain Grover found a new half -blood at Westover Hall Nico's old school so he went there to find the half-blood and bring her back to camp. Turns out the half-blood was Amy, Nico's best friend before he left. Nico had a crush on her before he left to go to camp half-blood and now he still has a crush on her. They bonded alot on there way to camp and became friends again but then once they got to camp he stopped talking to her and started acting all weird. Like complaining any time he has to do work.

Just as I was thinking about what Choirn had said we herd a scream. We all ran out to wear it had come from and found Amy fighting a bunch of monsters by her self. Alot of campers were running to help Percy, me, Thaila, Grover ,and Nico leading them. Wait Grover and Nico wear did they come from. Stop Annabeth stay focused. Just as we were half-way up the hill she got hit with a sword from behind. That made Nico run faster. We had made it up the hill and Nico picked up her limp body in his arms bridel-stile and said

"I'll take her to the inferary **(a/n sp.?) **you guys keep fighting." then he ran down the hill with Amy's limp body in his hands. Well this ot' to be fun. I thought then started fighting along side Percy.

**ya. chapter 4 up this is SO fun to write plez review and give me sugestions if you do you will get a verturil cookie (::) happy reading :)**


	5. amy's monster

**hey again i'm happy because i LOVE this story it's soo fun to write I cant stop writing and WOW 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY & BTW in this chapter it's Nico POV whial he is with Amy in the infermary **

**diclaimer: i do not own Perc- wait let me check...nope still dont own it**

**Nico's POV **

So here I was watching over Amy in the imfermary. Oh I hope she's Ok. I'm so mad at my self for not talking to her. I mean we were the best of friends when we were 10 and she was pretty. But nowshe's just pure beautiful. I guess I did'nt know how to talk to her any more I mean we had fun on our way here but once we got here and it wasn't just us I got nerves and did'nt know how to talk to her. Now here she is laying here barley breathing and its all my fault I should of been with her. just as I was thinking I herd her groan. I decided she probably needed more Necter and Ambrosha. So I got it out of the courberd and got on my knees and started to feed her some of the Ambrosha. Then I saw that her leg had a cut on it so I took some Necter and poured it on her leg when I did that she winsed in pain so I took her hand in mine and continued to pure the Necter on her leg. She squesed my hand hard that time so I took some of the Necter I had left and put if to her lips and she drank it when I had put the glass back on the table and looked back at her, her eyes fluttered open. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said

" Hey Amy."

"Nico? Nico where am I and why does my leg hurt so bad?" she asked.

" Well you're in the Infermany you fell in battle and got a sword cut on you're back and leg." I answered. "do you remeber what happened?"

"I remeber I was sitting against Thaila's tree and I saw a monster. So I took out my sword and killed it. Then about 500 monsters jumped out of nowhere and attacked that's when I screamed. I'm sorry Nico I don't remeber the rest."

" No,no Amy it's fine. listoin Amy I'm sorry i've been a jerk not talking to you and all." I said looking down. then I saw that our hands were still intertwined and I looked up imbarsed and took my hand out of her's she just looked at me and took my hand again.

" It's Ok Nico."

Then I saw her eyelids dropping."you need rest." I said.

No Nico i'm fine...i'm...fine just ...fi-" then she fell asleap. I knew I had to go back out to the battle. So i took Amy's hand out of mine. Then I gently so I woun't wake her up. Kissed her forhead. Then I went off to battle. But not with out looking back one more time to see her peacefully sleaping.

We were down to only about 10 monster's left. Percy and Annabeth were fighting 2 hellhounds and I was fighting a lizered like thing. Just then Annabeth killed her hellhound, put on her cap and turned invisible. She went around to the back of the hound Percy was fighting and killed it. I ducked under a tree and hide in the shadows witch is easy to do if you'r the son of hades and when the lizered tipe thing came up to the tree I hit it with my sword and It dissipered. We had done it we had killed all the monsters. I stuck my sword in the ground and just when we were about to celebrate. I heard a blood curling scream coming from the big houe. Oh no Amy. I ran in to the big house to see a HUGE hellhound courning Amy against the wall. I had to do somithing but I left my sword back at half-blood hill. So Amy being backed up against the wall + she could'nt fight because she was hurt+I left my sword at half-blood hill+the hellhound was advancing=BAD.

**CLIFFTIE! **

**I wanted to tell you what Amy lookes like **

**hight: 5ft. 3in.**

**age :12 **

**hair: blond;strait**

**eyes: bright blue;like the sky **

**so thair you go**

**you might the next chapter todayif I work really hard. you know what happends next now on your mark,get set, go review**


	6. annabeth win's

**hey thank you for reading my story im sorry if my spelling and grammer is off but i don't have a beta at the moment so i hope i'm doing ok thank you for reading and remeber... oh i forgot OK never mind **

**sorry if it's bad it's almost midnight so im teird **

**disclaimer: do you really think im rick? well guess what! im NOT **

**THANK YOU SO MUTCH EVERY ONE WHO REVIEW **

**here is everyone who has reviewed so for as of 10:22 PM**

**THAIR NAME **

WHAT I WRITE ABOUT THEM

**LOGGED ON **

**lovemeforever10; **thank you so mutch for all you'r reviews and suggestions i will try to use it

**Smilyface-happy;**thank you so mutch for you'r words of advice it helped me ALOT and thank you for being so kind

**Camillexelisabeth; **thank you so much for you're CC it also helped me so thank you

**NOT LOGGED ON**

**so unnatral;**thank you for saying that i should keep writing and i will try to work on my spelling

**LOST HERO;**thank you for all you're kind reviews

**kiya1532; **thank you for you're advice and for being kind in you're review when telling me when i did something wrong

**pursues; **thank you for you're review

**thank you everyone who reviewed **

**oh and sorry if this chapter is not as good my AC went out so it's 94* in my house so pray that it gets fixed **

Nico's POV

I still didn't know how to save Amy. Think ,Nico ,think and then I got it. Ok, just focus, focus ,crack! Yes it worked. Just then the ground opened and swollowed up the hellhound. I fell down on my knees and could hear Amy shouting my name but making a hellhound go back down to the underworld is hard work and I found it hard to breath. Then Amy bent down next to me and put her hand on my cheek. That woke up all my scenses and I looked Amy in the eyes and helped her up.

"Thank you,Nico." She said as she gave me a hug then I hugged her back and just felling like I wanted to be with her forever. But of cource I herd someone at the door clear his throat.I let go of Amy and turned see Percy standing against the door frame. I blushed and said "Yes."

"uuuuum Choirn just called a meating and neds you thair." Then he ran out.

I turned to look at Amy. "I'm so sorry I have to go."

"It's ok Nico i'll see you later. Oh and thanks for talking to me again." She said with a smile. Wow I love that smile.

I stuck out my hand " friends?" She took my hand and leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheeck. "friends." she said with a smile then walked out. Oh why does she do that to me?

**i'm going to switch it to percy POV because...well you'll see why this is what happend to percy after her ran out of the room **

"Wow that was embarsing." I thought out loud.

"What was?" asked a voice behind me. I wiped around to see Annabeth

"Oh hey Annabeth. You scarred me" I said.

She laughed." I can see that."

"What do you want Annabeth?" trying to sound mad but inside I was happy to see her.

"well... "she took a quick step closer to me. "We never got to finish our bet."

"what be-" but then I was cut off by her lips on mine it was just a little peck on the lips. When she pulled back I just stood thair stunned. She just smilled and said "I win." then walked away.

**sorry if it's bad again it's almost 12:00 midnight plez review and give me suggestions and sorry it's so short again it's midnight but next chapter a quest will be givin. **


	7. cheater

**hey sorry I havent updated in a couple of days my uncle's house burned down but no one got hurt in it. let me just say that school is starting soon so I may not be updating as fast :( so in joy the story! **

**IMPORTAINT PLEZ READ: SHOULD I MAKE AMY AND NICO OLDER?**

*****************************************************Percy's POV*************************************************************************

I still stood their just looking into space. I thought that was going to help me with my feeling's not mix them up more. Then I remerberdIhad a meatingto go to. So I ran to the Big house to see Nico, Thaila,Katie from the December cabin,Travis and Conner from the Hermscabin,Jake from the Apollo cabin Clarisse from Ares (gerrrr),and Annabeth. I sat down next to Annabeth.

" Hey, where is everybody else?" I wispered to Annabeth.

" Their either injuired or helping the injuired." She answered. Just then Choirn came in the room, and looked at all of us with pitty like he thought we were going to die, then rolled over (He was in human form) to the front of the table.

"Well children we have no choisebut to give a quest to see where the monsters are coming from. Does anyone want to go?" He asked.

After a long time of waiting Annabeth spoke up. "I'll lead the quest."

"What? Annabeth no." I said worried.

"Why not?" she spat back.

I stuttered for a moment then said. "Annabethcan I see you outside for a moment?"

"Percy were in the middle of a meeting I don't see why we woul- AH." The AH was because I took her wrist and pulled her outside.

"Percy what was that for?" She asked.

"Annabeth this is too dangerous I dont want you going on this quest you could get hurt or worse."

"Percy I'll be fine." She said. I took a step closer to her and took her hand's in mine.

"Annabeth you mean to much to m-...uh everyone to get hurt." Annabeth looked at are hand's than at me and said " Percy I can do it."

"Annabeth you need to be safe." I squeezed her hands tighter. I thought she was going to fight back but she just said.

"Ok Percy you lead the quest..."

"Annabeth thank you." I said while giving her a hug.

"...but I need to go with." I let go of her.

"Annabeth.." She took a step closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Please Percy." She took my hands. "Please."

I looked at her and said. "Ok Annabeth."

Now it was her turn to hug me. " Thakn you Percy." she sid then walked away.

"Cheater." I said under my breath.

Than I followed her back in to The Big House.

"Okdo we have an agreement?" Choirn asked as we walked back in.

"Yes" Annabeth was the first to speak. "Percy will lead the quest."

"WHAT?" Thaila yelled and stood up. "ANNABETH YOU HAVE ONLY HAD ONE QUEST SO FAR YOU SHOULD LEAD THE QUEST NOT KELP FACE OVER THEIR WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THE QUEST?" She yelled again. Then Conner Stoll stood up and said in a (trying) girly voice.

"Well you know like he looked me in the eyes and he's just so CUTE so you know I caved and he just seamed so happy and I was happy that he was happy and he was happy I was hap- AHHHHHHHHHHH." The AHHHHH was Annabeth throwing her dagger at him and it caught just his shirt and pinned him against the wall. While he was trying to get the dagger out of his shirt so he could get un-pinned against the wall we started the meeting again but Katie was helping Conner get out of the wall.

"Ok..." Choirn said. "...so Percy you will lead this quest who will you take with you?"

"Well Annabeth..." that got alot of fake shocked faced and some smirkes. "...thenI will take Thaila,Grover,Nico, and-" Just then Amy ran in. "Oh Im sorry I did'nt know the meating was still going on but Choirn the Apollo kids need you'r help with some of the injuired camper's."

" Ok thank you. Excuse me children." then he changed into horse form and and trotted out. I saw Nico get a small smile on his face wait smile Nico dose not NEVER smile. what am I missing? **a/n so blind **Then Nico walked up to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear she looked at him the held up her hand as a sine to wait. Then she walked over to me and whispered,

"Amy we have to takeAmy." I felt her breath against my skin and sent chilles down my spine.

I looked at her and asked "Why?"

She just looked at me and said one word "Nico." I looked at him and nodded and he went over to Amy and asked "Can I talk to you?" she nodded and they walked out of The Big House.

****************************************nico POV************************************************* **

As we walked I explained the whole meating to her she laughed when I came to Conner being pinned agains the wall. We walked so far we made it all the way to the lake I thought this would be a good time to ask.

"So Amy will you go on the quest with us?" she looked at me then said.

"Yes Nico I will go on the quest with you." I was so happy my body moved with out me telling it to and I picked her up in a hug and spun her around. I put her down on the dock.

She asked my a question thet I did 'ntget. "Nico can you swim?"

"Ya" I answered

"Good" she said. Then she pushed me in but not before I grabbed her arm so she came in with me. When we came up we kept splashing eachother and that's how we spent our evining. I could'nt help but think about tommorow and how I would be on a quest with my best friend. I also could'nt help but think about how much softer I had gotten I was being nice to her. Well a person like Amy can do that to ya.

**sorry i had to stop thair my computer would not let me type more because whatever i typed i would not save *sigh* plez tell me what you think of my story and im thinking of making a new charter what i need for him now he will be working for krones ****he is a boy **

**hair: **

**eyes: **

**godly parnt: **

**apperance: **

**fatel flaw: **

**thank you**


	8. The start of the quest

**IIMPORTANT SHOULD I MAKE AMY AND NICO OLDER? **

**Sorry i took so long to update school just started so im going to be busy sorry again. **

*************percy pov*********** ****this is happening while nico and amy r the lake **

So after Nico and Amy left Choirn came back in and said

"Percy you should probably go see the orcle (**a/n sp?)** now. "

"Ok Choirn." I said the looked at Annabeth and said " Ya this is just what I've been waiting for a nice little trip to the orcle just what I need." My words oozing with sarcasm. Then I turned around and walked up the stares to the place that gives me nightmares. Once I got up thair I asked "What is going to happen on my quest?" At first nothing happened the green smoke wrapped around me and I heard that voice in my head that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

_six will go west _

_one will depart _

_four will find something new in their heart _

_they will find the one who has left _

_one will find an old spark _

_will this end well no one does know _

_with this only time will show _

Then the mist went away and I was standing alone in the attic so I went down where everyone had left except for Annabeth,Thaila,Grover (he must have come when I was up in the attic), Nico and Amy who looked sopping wet by the way, Choirn and Mr. D who looked board put of his mind. "Well child what is it?" I had to sit down on the couch because of what just happened up their. I was not ready to tell them yet, I mean I've gone up to her urrr it before but this time it was different I don'tknow how it was just this felling I had. Annabeth came and sat baside me and patted my shoulder, "It's ok Percy you can tell us."

"Well here it is.." I started. "Six will go west,one will depart,four will find something new in their heart, they will find the one who left,one will find an old spark,will this end well no one does know, with this only time will show." Everyone was silent as of they were thinking about it when Mr.D said. " Well Peater can you at least dry Nicky and Amandy." So I got up and went to Nico and Amy no one even bothered to correct Mr. D and I put my hands on both their shoulders and then theirwere dry. Then I sat back down with Annabeth and being Annabeth she was still thinking about the what I had told them and she said, "Well, the first line is easy it means we will go west but why would one depart and why would one of us depart?"

"You should haed to bed children you have a big day tomorrow." Choirnsaid but Annabeth was already asleep I was about to wake her up when Thaila said " No Percy dont wake her up unless a good slap on the face!" she whispered-yelled.

" Then how am I spost to get het to her cabin?" I asked.

"Well just carry her." She said.

"No you." I said but she was aready heding to her cabin so I picked Annabeth up bridle-stile and carried her to her cabin and she started mumbling the prophesy. When I got to her cabin I did not want to wake up about 23 mad children of Athena so I just slid in placed her on her bed and wispered."Good night Annabteth." Then slipped back out the door and heded to my cabin. Once I got in my bed I fell asleep right away and had a demi-god dream.

In my dream a monster was talking to Luke I could'nt see where they were but I could hear them. "What news do you have?" Luke asked. **( in this story Luke is not Krones)**"They have sent a quest and as you were right they are sending the son of the sea. With a daughter of Athena,son of Hades, Daughter of Apollo, a saytr, and a daughter of Zeus." I could of sworn I saw Lukes face sofen at 'daughter of Zues' then he said, "find them and bring them all to me do not kill them...yet." Then my dream went dark .

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me and sofly saying my name. Then she said in a sweet voice "Percy it's time for the quest." And so I got up and got ready for the quest Annabeth left after she woke me up and told me to meet them at Half-Blood Hill so I was walking up to them and saw Choirn, Annabeth,Nico,Amy and Grover but no Thaila. "Hey where is Thaila?" I asked. "Oh she had a bad dream about Luke and so she said the she would be here late." Annabeth said. I wondered what her dream was but just then I saw her walking up the hill so here we go on the quest that is going to change my life I just did'nt know that yet. Well here goes nothing I thought as I got in the camp half-blood van and started of on my quest.

**so there off on the quset and again sorry it took so long oh and just to let you know THAILA IS DRIVING THE VAN and PLEZ READ SHOULD i MAKE AMY AND NICO OLDER? THANKS FOR READIN' I LOVE YOU ALL :) HAVE A GOOD DAY**


	9. The evil Burger King

**A/N SHOULD I MAKE NICO AND AMY OLDER? **

**Disclaimer: I own a computer but it may shock you but NO i do not own Percy Jackson **

Ok so we have been driving in the camp half-blood van for 2 hours and I was getting hungry because I had to skip breakfast because of this quest.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked Thaila,who was driving.

"West." she answered

"Well is thair a burger place west I'm starved." I said.

"No." she answered. Right now Thaila and Grover are in the two front seats and everyone else in the back. (sence we had to keep our cover as a straberry place we had no back seats just empty space.) So I sat on one side with Annabeth and Amy and Nico sat on the other.

" Please Thaila I'm hungry too." Annabeth asked.

"Fine." Thaila said.

Annabeth looked at me and smirked, and sang-said " She likes me better,she likes me better."

So we stopped at Burger King and got a hamburger but when we walked in I saw no one else was there so as everyone else was eating they're hamburgers I taped Annabeth on the shoulder and said, " Annabeth don't you think it's weird how were the only one's here?" She looked at me and said something weird.

"No Percy, now why would you say that? Now eat!" She said as she attempted to shove the food in my mouth.

"Annabeth STOP!" I yelled and stood up to see that everyone else was collapsed on the ground then I looked back at Annabeth as she took out her dagger and started attacking me. I blocked with Riptide but I did'nt want to hurt her. I kicked her in the arm and she fell back but jumped right back up we went on like this for a while but she was trying to hurt me but I did'nt try to hurt her but every time she laughed when I fell it was not her beautiful laugh it was darker like a monster I had to do something. So I knocked the dagger out of her hand and charged at her I knocked her against the wall grabbed her dagger and pinned her against the wall so she could not get away then I splashed some water from the water fountain on her and for a second she looked dazed then she yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR SEAWEED BRAIN?" So then I thought it was safe to tack the dagger out of the wall so she got unpinned from the wall and then I gave her a hug and said. "Annabeth, Annabeth you're back!" I was so happy.

She looked at me like I was crazy and said "I never knew I was gone."

I looked her in the eyes and said "You wernt well you were but you were some kind of zombie that was trying to kill me but now you're just Annabeth again and you're ok." She looked at me and her eyes got big " Ya but you're not." Then she took my hand and led me too a booth,sat me down,and took out some necter. She poured some on my arm and I winced in pain like just imagine 100 needles going through you're skin but x10 Annabeth just looked me in the eyes and said in a soothing ,calming voice,"It's ok Percy it's ok." I looked at her and leaned in a little and said "It is now that you are here." Wow that was cheesey but I did'nt care bacause then she leaned in a little and guess what happened next if you guess I got my kiss than you need to go back to the binning of this story because just then Thaila woke up and said "What the heck happened why does my head hurt so much?" So Annabeth and I broke apart from our almost kiss and Annabeth told Thaila the story while I woke up everyone else and then Annabeth told them the story too. When we walked outside saw a huge RV that had a note on the door that said 'need help?' and at hte bottem it said-from Hermes and the camp van was gone so if you guessed we left it thair then again you would be wrong. Yep we took the RV and if you guessed that I was not mad at Thaila then YOU ARE WRONG AGAIN! because she interruptedmy kiss not once but TWICE! So guess who is waking up with shaving cream in thair hair now I think you get it by now so if you guessed Thaila you are finlly right.

**do you like it hate it plez tell me if it was good or bad I love you all sorry it was so short it was a filler but my school started so my stories might not come as fast sorry oh and big question SHOULD I MAKE NICO AND AMY OLDER THAN THEY ARE?**


	10. Luke

**hey new chapter up sorry it took me so long school...vollyball...friends...mean teachers...nice teachers...and everything in between. I hpoeyou like this chapter and **

**PLEZ READ !I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE NICO AND AMY OLDER SO THAIR LIKE 14 OR 15! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson but some day I do wish to own a great story just not Percy jackson =( **

**percy's POV **

I woke up in our RV to see that Grover was driving. We have been in this RV for about 7 hours, of course I have been sleeping for about 6 and a half, well never mind that but I saw that Thaila and Grover must have switched out who was driving the RV last night because Thaila was sleeping on the bad next to mine. Now you can see that this is a gift from the Gods because it could fit 6 beds (one for each of us), a kitchen, a kitchen table, a flat screan TV, a bath room, and with all that stuff it still was'nt crouded but don't ask my how because I have no clue. Just then Annabeth woke up.

"Hey Wise girl have any dreams?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nothen." I answered. So we got up and went to the small booth that was our kitchen table. I didn't know how to cook that well so I just popped some popcorn and sat back down next to Annabeth. I could tell she was deep in her thoughts so I asked,

"Annabeth what are you thinking about?" I asked. she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and said. " Percy that line 'one will depart' does that mean...death?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Annabeth this is my quest and on my quest I will make sure that no one will get hurt." I said sounding more confident than I felt. When she didn't talk I said," We will find the monsters and stop them from getting into camp."

She looked at me and said, "But how can we? I mean we don't even know where the monsters are. How do we even know if we'll make it there in time what if we get wherever were going and were to late?" With this I wrapped my arm around her and said, " We wont be too late we'll get there in time."

Then I heard a voice say,"Ya, don't worry Annabeth." It was GroverI forget he was still driving and could probably here everything we said. I had to laugh at that then I whispered in Annabeth's ear,"Were never alone." She laughed at that and Grover said, "I heard that!" I could'nt help but laugh at that and I said "I'll wake everyone else up." So I took my arm off of Annabeth's shoulder and got up and started waking people up.

**1 hour later... **

" Hey can we stop and get something to eat?" I asked.

"Percy we have food in the back why would we need to stop?" Thaila asked.

"Because I didn't get to finish my hambuger after Annabeth almost killed me." I answered.

Then Annabeth cut into our talk. "Well Seaweed brain I would rather not go to another restaurant that turns you into a zombie after you take one bite of thair food."

She had a point there then without thinking I said, "Luke...Luke was the one who did that to us I saw it in a dream." I saw Annabeth face grew sad and I think I might of seen a little in Thaila's.

Annabeth just said, "What dream?" Then I told them about my dream and how Luke told the monster to get us but not to kill us.

Thaila stood thair in shock and said," I had that same dream." We all stood in silence until Annabeth said," It'll be a long drive i'm going to go lie down." then she went in the back Thaila started to follow after her but I stopped her and said," Thaila go talk to Nico and Amy tell them what we found out I will talk to Annabeth." At first she looked like she was going to fight back but she just walked to where Nico and Amy were. Well here goes nothing. As I walked into the room where the beds were I heard faint crying I follwed the noise to see Annabeth on her bed crying. I didn't know if it was safe to talk to her yet so I just sat next to her and pulled her into my arms saying 'its ok Annabeth its ok.'

After a while she stoped crying and looked at me and said,"I'm sorry Percy I know I shoun't be crying over something so stupid as Luke but I guess I still had hope for him I guess you were right he is just evil."She said. Now it was my time for me to look at her and said "I'm sorry Annabeth."

Just then I heard Grover yelled in a scared voice, "Percy ,Annabeth we need you out here...NOW! So we hurried out there and saw Amy past out in Nico's arms. Thaila looked at me and said, "She just past out for no reason." I looked at Nico and said,"Is she dieing?" He looked at her and then at me and said, "No she's not dieing she is still here but it's like her spirit is not." He said.

"Because it's not." Said an voice behind us we all turned around to see Luke in a I-M message. "Luke what do you want?" Thailaspoke first. "Well a little trade, I will give you Amy if you all come to me,no telling anyone, no weapon's. Then and only then will you get Amy back." With a move of his hand Amy was gone from Nico's arms and Luke started talking again. "Meet me at the cave its about a mile from where you are now you better hurry or Nico's girlfriend will die." Nico got up and yelled, "AMY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND NOW GIVE HER BACK AND MABY I WONT KILL YOU AND SENT YOU'RE SOUL TO BURN FOREVER IN THE UNDERWORLD!" Luke just laughed and said,"Oh I dont think so Nico." With that he broke off the message.

Thaila was the first to talk, "So do we go or stay?"

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER OR DID YOU NOT HEAR HIS BECAUSE IF WE DONT GET HER SHE WILL DIE!" Nico yelled.

"Nico calm down ok well get her one way or another." I said. Nico just pushed past me and went into the back room.

Annabeth was mumbling something and then said, " And one will depart Amy was the one who departed!"

Grover who had stopped the RV when Luke IMed said "I dont know Annabeth maby not." We all looked at him and he said, "Lets just go and find her." With that he went back to the front of the RV and we started going again but this time we may be giong to our doom.

**hey long chapter 1,288 words YAY well here they go off to find Amy and Luke now I KNOW LUKE DOESNT HAVE THAT POWER BUT IN MY STORY HE DOES OK I love you all 3 !**


	11. the cave of monsters

**hey heres another chapter and its in PERCY'S POV sorry that the last chapter took a turn i just let the story flow i think about it ahead of time but it can change when i'm writing it so here you go the next chapter... **

**dis.: I do (not) own PJO **

Ok so here we were looking for a cave so that we could find Nico's girlfrie- I mean Amy. We have been looking forever and haven't found-OW. "Percy are you ok?" I sawAnnabeth run up to me with a woried look on her face. "Ya I'm fine." I said getting up. "Well, good news is I found the cave ,bad news is I tripped over a rock." Everyone looked at me wide eyedand Thaila spoke first and said, "Percy thats not a rock..." I turned around to see a shield I didn't see why they were so worried until Nico said," It's Amy's." He hurried over and picked it up he took out a note that was on it he read the note out loud,

_So you have found my cave congratz but now the hard part starts in this cave their are different tunnels each leading to a different tunnel and so on if you go to the wrong place you may meet you're doom but one does lead to Amy but trust me this will not be an easy task-Luke _

Nico ripped up the letter and started to stomp in to the cave and we ran after him. So here's what the cave looked like just like Lukesaid their were 4 tunnels and on the wall's were some torches so you could see preety well.

"Ok who is going in what tunnel?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I think Nico you go into the far left,Grover far right,Annabeth and Percy you can go in the center left, and I'll go in the center right, agreed?" Thaila said.

Grover held his hand up like he was in a classroom and said, "Well me and under ground places just well... don't go well together maby I could stay and wait out side the cave just in case Amy or Luke comes out and Annabeth could take my tunnel."

"NO." I said a little faster than I should of. So Thaila took this as a perfect time to humiliate me. " Why Percy-Worsy does'nt want to be away from his little Annabeth?" Thaila asked.

"No." Yes, I said in my head. "No I was just thinking that I would need a wise girl to tell me where to go." Total lie but hey I was under presser.

Thaila was holding back a laugh lookes like she say through my lame attempt to lie I mean not that I was bad at lieing trust me even ask my Mom sorry off topic.

"HEY," Nico yelled. " STOP FIGHTING AMY IS IN THEIR AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO I FIGHT I MEAN COME ON! GROVER YOU ARE GOING. NOW EVERY ONE GET IN YOU'RE TUNNEL AND GO LOOK!" After he said that he stormed into his tunnel not looking back. Well here goes nothing and I walked in with Annabeth by my side.

After a little bit of walking we came to our first split I turned to Annabeth and asked, "So where do we go now?"

She turned to me and said, "Well I guess we just guess we just...oh I got it."

And she picked up a rock and through it down the first tunnel,Noting,so she picked up a second rock and through it in the other tunnel and heard a scream not a human scream but a monster scream so Annabeth grabbed my hand (not my wrist, MY HAND weird right?) and pulled me into the other tunnel. When we had run for a while she stopped so we could catch our breath then she went stiff and took her hand out of mine and to be honest with you I was disappointed. So then we kept on running and the same thing happened every time throw a rock in the tunnel hear a scream run the other way but (sadly) no more hand holding. Wow Percy you are sounding more and more like a son of Aphrodite...meh.

Thaila's POV

Ok so here I was running away from a hellhound I saw a split and took the one on the left I just kept running and running and running untill I saw a wall I tryed to slow down but the hellhound was right behind me if I slowed down it would eat me but if I kept going I would just be a Thaila greace spot on that wall. So right when I was about to hit the wall I turned around and pionted my sword at the hellhound and waited to be dead but right when it was going to kill me to strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into...the wall it looked kind of like a battle arena but thair was no body in thair except for me and...Oh my gosh.

**hey sorry I had to stop thair and sorry it was so short but I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I have to go to school to morrow for my first FULL WEEK NOOOOOO but trust me if I had a choise to eather go to school or do fanfiction all day trust me FANFICTION WINS HANDS DOWN! PLEZ REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL**


	12. Oh Boy

**dis: nope dont own him**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long I was thinking about how i should write this chapter it was HARD to write so plez dont be mad **

**sory i left you with a clifty well now you will now who saved Thaila enjoy... **

So here I am minding my own business about to be killed by a hell hound when I was saved by no other then the person I did'nt want to see ever again, "Luke?" I asked in shock.

He was still holding on to me and he said almost in a whisper "Thaila." All my anger from the time he left me to now took over, I pushed him down and took out my sword and pointed it at his throat. He put his hands up and said, " Thaila, I just want to talk to you I don't want to hurt you I just want peace right now." Then with a flick of his wrist my sword went flying in to the wall too far for me to be able to pull out. Then he looked back at me.

"Do you like my new powers? I think they come in handy don't you?" He said while getting up he walked closer and I backed up not because I was scared of Luke, I was just in shock.

" Thaila I wont hurt you like I said I want peace between us."

I looked him in the eyes and yelled, "PEACE YOU WANT PEACE? LUKE DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT TO COME BACK AND FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE GONE THAT YOU LEFT ME AND ALL OF US JUST TO JOIN KRONES AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT PEACE NO LUKE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

I then tried to look for a door but it was just a small area, no doors. Luke must have saw me looking for a door and he said with a chuckle, " Thaila, their are no doors." Then his face got back to normal and he said, "and I do know how you felt because you left me. I mean just think about it Thaila , Zeus could have killed the monsters and saved you but he just turned you into a tree and took you away from us," By now he was right in front of me and he put a hand on my arm and said, " Now, how is that fair?" I just stood thair like an idiot ,come on Thaila you're a daughter of Zeus, a hunter, you have fought more monsters than you can count, and now you're just standing their.

"See Thaila! Its not fair don't you see that. Join me Thaila, and we can take down the people who took you you away from this world." I new just what to say then, "No Luke. Can't you see what Krones has done to you he has brain washed you and he's just going to use you ,Luke. That is all Titans do is use us just as a stepping stone and then he'll kill you once he's done."

Luke just said,"No all the gods do is use us! You help them and help them but what do they do for you, hu? Thats right nothing!" I just stood thair shocked at what I just herd my old best friend say.

"Luke you gave up on you'r family."

"No,Thaila my family gave up on me."

Then about 20 sum monsters walked through the wall (man I got to learn how to do that) and Luke spoke again." Take her away, but if any of you hurt her you will be die a slow and painful death in front of everyone."

Two monsters grabbed me by the arms but not tight, probably because they didn't want to feel Luke's wrath.

Luke walked up to me and whispered, " My offer is still here Thaila ,please come with me, you could turn away from everything that happened everytihng that worries you, you would be respected like a queen. All you have to say is Yes." I looked him in the eyes, the eyes that should of held joy and happiness, but held anger and hate the eyes that I missed for so long, the eyes that would comfort me when I got sad or angry, but now their just the eyes that I hated.

I just said one simple word,"No." I saw a look of sadness cross his face before a monster came up to me and put what looked like a perfume bottle up to my face and I blacked out but before I did I herd Luke yelling at the monster and then what sounded like a sword slashing. That's when I went out.

When I woke up I was in some kind of jail cell. Then everything hit me the Hell Hound,Luke,the Monsters, the smelly purfume,Luke killing the monster,Everything. I have to find Percy and Annabeth, but how? I didn't have a rainbow to Ires-message them.

Just then my cell filled with a light that I recognised oh to well so I shelded my eyes and saw...Lady Artemis?

I bowed." My lady."

"Rise Thaila daughter of Zeus." I stood up to see her face was sad. "Thaila, you are here in a place that hates the gods and you are a daughter of Zeus one of the most powerful gods."

I did'nt know where she was going with this so I just said, "Yes."

"And you are a hunter... Thaila it is to dangerous just for now, just for when you are here ,I need to take you out of the hunters."

"WHAT? My Lady I can handle it I can, and Luke made everyone promise to not hurt me and if they do he will kill them. Please Lady Artemis don't take me out of the hunters." I begged.

"No,Thaila, and that boy it will be no help if he kills them after you are dead. Think about it Thaila the monster or half-blood kills you, then he kills it ,its not going to help you if you are already dead. No Thaila. I must go ow my time is short good by Thaila and good luck."

With that she flashed away leaving me there with my thoughts I felt differentolder and maby a little weaker I guess because I'm now the age I should be I didn't have my sixteenth birthday so I'm not the child in the prophecy , butthen a half-blood intuited my thoughts he looked about 16 or 17 he opened the cell door and said,"The boss wants you." He pulled me out of my cell and chained my hands up, I was week what can I say. He lead me down a long gold hall and into a room it had a thrown and sitting on that thrown was no other than Luke himself...well this out to be fun.

"Leave and got watch the others." Luke said.

"But I was ordered to stay here wi-" He started but was cut of by Luke,"I said go." and with that the boy ran out of the room.

Once he did Luke got off his thrown and ran up to me he took out his sword and I flinched and he looked at me and said,"It's ok Thaila like I said I wont hurt you."

I didn't look at him and I was to teird to fight with him so I just sat there as he cut my chains off. After he was done he helped me up and lead me to a bed and sat me down. He handed me a glass of necter and looked at me. He was moving his mouth like he was trying to say something but I just cut him off before he could "Luke don't talk to me just get me out of here."

"Thaia I cant and-and you 're area it's not as strong and you look older Thaila what did you do?" He asked.

I just chuckled,"Like I would tell you." He looked at me and his eyes got big. "Thaial you're-hunter-older...Thaila."

"Just let me go." I said but just then a voice from the door spoke, "Thaila you're ok!" I turned to the door to see Annabeth and Percy running into the room but stop at the sight of Luke. Percy pointed riptide at him and said,"What is he doing here."

I looked at Luke and he said,"Percy,Annabeth, I will get to you, just not right now." Then with a wave of his hand they were frozen in time. I just looked at him in shock and he said,"Thaila,if you go back will you rejoin the hunters?" He asked.

I stood up and yelled. " LUKE UN-FREZE THEM NOW."

He looked at me and said."I will but you must answer my question first if you go back will you rejoin the hunters AND will you injoy it?"

I thought about it and said."Yes, and I don't know. I love the hunters but what will happen when all my friends die and everything I'm going to miss out on an- Ha look at me I talking to a traitor like he's my best friend. Just turn them back and let us go ok?"

He looked at me and said. "Ok, but if you ever change you're mind you know where to find me" and with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and Annabeth and Percy un-froze and we were outside the I looked around I saw Grover fighting a monster. Well this is going to be fun. I need to get some of my anger about Luke out. See some girls write in a journal or something when they are confused, me no I just fight monsters.

**i'm sorry it took so long i hope i did it ok im sorry for the tiny tiny thuke in there if you're not a fan well it took so long because I was thinking about how to put it so PLEZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! I LUV YOU ALL GOOD NIGHT**


	13. AUTHERS NOTE: HAVE YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?

**HEY IS NO ONE READING MY STORY ANYMORE BECAUSE I GOT 0 ZERO ZIP ZIPO REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER SO IF YOU DONT REVIEW THEN I QUIGHT WRITING THE STORY BECAUSE I THINK THAT NOBODY IS READING IT ANYMORE! I HAVE A NEW STORY UP THAT MEANS I HAVE 2 STORIES TO KEEP TRACK OF NOT JUST ONE! SO REMEBER NO REVIEWS = NO MORE STORY YOU WONT EVEN GET TO READ IT BECAUSE I WILL GET RID OF IT!**


	14. Amy's Charm?

**thank you so much for the people who said i should keep my story it means ALOT i love u all =)**

**DISCLAIMER: let me think NO! **

**HEY I'M GETTING A LAPTOP THIS WEEKEND SO MORE UPDATES =) =) =)**

**hey next chapter up THIS IS WHAT IS HAPPING TO NICO WHEN THAILA AND LUKE ARE TALKING... **

**Nico's POV **

Amy, Amy, Amy where is she? I have been walking in this tunnel for about and hour and haven't seen any trace of Amy.

_'Wow Nico you must really care about this daughter of Apollo if you will just walk around in a cave by you're self just to find her.' _said a voice in my head but it wasnt mine it was more female ,I stopped dead in my tracks I knew that voice.

'Apherdite get out of my head' I said inside my head.

_'Fi__ne but you'll need me'_ Then the voice inside my head left.

A couple minuends later I heard small crying I ran to the sound to see Amy on her knees crying I ran up to her and put my arm around her, "Amy why are you crying?" She stopped crying and looked at me in amazement.

"Nico? Nico!" She screamed then her arms flew around my neck, "Nico how did you get here?" She asked letting me go.

I helped her up and said, "Do you really think you could get rid of me that easy?" She just smiled but then it turned into a frown again and said, "Nico we can't leave."

"What why not?" I asked her.

"Nico I'm so sorry." She said then started crying again so I pulled her in for another hug.

"Why are you sorry you did'nt do anything." I said.

"Nico, I'm not the one Luke wanted, he took me to get Thaila. He siad that she would join him and that I was just the bait he said thats why he sent the monsters to camp just to get Thaila, Percy, and you h-he said that he would give you an offer and that you would take it and leave me, he said that I souldjoin him because you would too." She said still crying. "He siad I was weak that if I wasnt going to get Thaila to him he would of killed me on the spot. I am weak Nico,you would rather have what he would give you instead of me I'm just a stupid daughter of Apollo."

I held her tighter and said, "I would never leave you Amy ever." She looked at me and said, "Why?"

"Because Amy don't you remeber all those times we did pranks on the teachers at our old school remeber all the times we had fun?" She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Nico you know for a Son of Hades you aren't that bad. Now we got to go they'll find us come on." She took my hand and started running. So we ran...and ran...and ran until I saw a light so I started running faster but then an epiglottis jumped out of nowhere and started hissing and scratching.

"Sssssssmall little half-bloodsssss I will have you're headssssss sssssstarding with thisssss cute man right here." She started coming closer to me then changed into her cheerleader form I knew what was under that but I just stood there I could not move but then I herd and small voice...singing? It was Amy and just like that the epiglottis just fell down in a deep sleep and Amy came up behind me and killed her with her sword.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Daughter...of Apollo...can make people...do things...when they hear...my voice... Then she fell unconscious and landed right into my arms so I picked her up bridle-stile and carried her out just to see Thaila,Percy,Annabeth,And Grover with gold dust all over them. Oh just killed a monster got it.

"Nico you found Amy!" Grover said. "What happened?"

"She used her powers to make a monster fall asleep and so she lost all her energy." I said.

"We should probley get back to the R.V now. " Annabeth said. When we walked into it it had changed so it had food and extra outfits. We found a note that said,

_Dear Amy, _

_I hope this helps good luck on the rest of you're quest and remember you have my charm don't waist it. _

_-Dad (Apollo) _

"Wow...Wait what does _charm _mean?" Asked Thaila. "Nico take Amy to the back we need to get out of here as soon as possible maby we should luke for a motel." Thaila said.

"Wo,Wo,Wo,Wait Thaila did you just say 'Luke' ?" Percy asked.

"NO I SAID LOOK NOT LUKE NOW NICO JUST GO TO THE BACK PERCY AND ANNABETH COOK US DINER AND HURRY I'M HUNGERY." And with that she stormed off to the front and started driving.

So I carried Amy to the back and set her down on a bed. Outside I herd Annabeth telling Percy that you take the the spaghetti out of the box before you boil it,Thaila yelling at Grover about how she said 'look' NOT 'luke' and Grover making a sound like he just got zapped (which he probley did) Wow this is going to be...fun?

**sorry its so short but a new story just poped into my head and i wanted to write it down before i forget so thats why its so short. so be ready for a new story and PLEZ look at my other story caleed 'Thunder Wave' which is based off of percabethatw's story The NeverEnding Labyrnith**


	15. I'm so sorry but I NEED help

**Hey I'm SO sorry but- I know I know I hate it when A auther does auther notes unsted of chapters- and i'm SO sorry but I think my story kinda drags on and on so if you have any ideas for this story that could help me PLEZ TELL ME! You could be the reason this story stays alive but plez help me I have no clue what to do**

**If you help me them I will put you're PenName in ALL of my chapters (starting with the next 1) I will put you're REAL name in my other story (Thunder Wave) (If you want to do this I can put you're name in my other story but if you don't then just tell me) and you get to choose what you're charter is like and I will put you're pen name in EVERY 1 of my chapters in all my other story's so as you can see IM DESPRET**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**


	16. REAL CHAPTER!

_**Hey I changed my Pen Name from Percabeth307 to GreenEyes359! (with out the !'s)**_

**disclaimer: Nope**

**I actully came up with this all on my own so here it is...**

**(I'm trying something differant) Luke's POV...**

I let her go...I let Thaila go. Now she's going to re-join the hunters and for get about me.

"You'r Highness, where is the prisoner?" Crud.

"She left." I said.

"Where? We must find her at once!" A young half-blood , about 13, said.

"No..." I said.

"Luke, if we don't get her Kronos will be very angry." He said.

I did'nt want to hurt Thaila but I-I-I "I'll Do it." I said.

"Tell everyone I'll be gone for a while, I'm going to find her." I said then started walking but using my new powers I made a portal and zapped me to where ever Thaila was.

I found myself in a RV. Grover was driving, he turned around and saw me. I needed to do something so I made him (And everything else in the world) freeze in time.

I walked to the back of the RV and saw Thaila...sleeping? How is she not affected by my spell?

She must have hurd me because she oppened her eyes and screamed.

"Luke!" She screamed, again.

"Thaila." I said almost a whispher.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled...again.

"Thaila, I need you're help." I said.

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" She said getting out of her bed in the RV. She was waring black pajama pants with a gray Green Day shirt and a necklace with a Coke top bottle as the jewel. I miss seeing her every night when we were on the run. Then I looked at her Necklace again.

"I remember the day you got that necklace." I said reaching out to touch it but she backed away.

"So do I, you and you're stupid Hermes Blood." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, nobody found out." I said.

"Ya but I mean we woul-what am I doing talking to you lik-like you are are like you are. UGGGGG." She said stopping and starting with frustration.

"Thaila I need you're he-"

"I know what you need Luke." She said.

"If you don't like me that much then why are you still wearing that necklace?" I asked.

"I need something to hold onto Luke, sense you left. I needed something." She said with a smile. It looked like a evil smile but a smile.

**A/N: Sorry if I did'nt make this clear but this is a flashback...**

The day we got the necklace was about a month before we found Annabeth so it was just me and Thaila...

"Luke can we stop somewhere I'm so teird." Thaila said.

"Fine, let's stop here." I said as I pointed to a small motel.

Once we um...'Got' our room. I asked Thaila a question that seemed kinda stuipd at the time but now I'm glad I did.

"Thaila why don't you wear jewlery?" I asked.

"Well...Um...It reminds me too much of my Mom." She said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"And my Mom HATES Coke so that's why I drink it so much." She said with a smile.

Later that night I sunk out and Um...'Got' a necklace with a Coke jewel. When she woke up I gave it to her and from then on she always wore it.

**A/N: This is eal time...**

"Thaila I know you swore off men but right now at this second you're not a hunter are you?" I said.

"Luke..."

"No Thaila." I said leaning in towards her.

"Luke..."

Then our lips met and it was magical.

Once we broke apart she just looked at me in shock.

"Luke I'll help you but-"

"Thank you, Thaila." I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"But, you have to never EVER go back to Kronos. Got it?" She asked. Face looked nerves.

"Yes, Yes! Anything." I said.

"And you, Thaila, Have to promise me that you'll stay with me and NOT rejoin the hunters." I said.

She hesitated but kissed me and I took that as a 'Yes.'

Just then my frezzing spell started waring off and everyone started waking up.

Annabeth was the first to see us, "Thaila what are you doing up so early-LUKE?" She screamed.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked. I give him 3...2...1...

"LUKE!"

The Apollo girl must still be in the 'coma' deep sleep. And Nico is probley with her.

"Oh, Hi Annabeth, Percy, Well I guess I have some explaining to do." Thaila said with a smile.

Were Dead

**Hey I'm BACKKKK and just so you know I came up with this story ALL ON MINE OWN so I got this to you EXTRA early **

**I know I have'nt updated in a LONG time so I need to know if people r still reading so PLEASE review! Thank you! **

**PLESE REVIEW!**


	17. AN: Dead Uncle Please Read!

**Hey,**

** I won't be up-dating for awhile,and I thought that you should know why My FAVORITE Uncle, Uncle Joe just died suddenly in his home and so me and my bro are flying across the country to go to his funeral. I may be their for 4 days or 4 weeks, I Don't Know but I may use Fanfiction to help me feel better when I'm sad again. But Let me tell you this...**

**You have no clue how close Death is until It's here.**

**Love, **

**Amanda**


	18. The Choice

**Disclaimer: No **

**Thaila's POV**

This is not what I expected from this quest. Right now Percy and Annabeth are staring at me and Luke like we just dropped from Mars. Grover must of parked the car because he's staring at us. And look Amy and Nico are here too. Joy, Oh Joy. Oh and Percy is getting Riptide out. Wait What!

"Percy don't!" I screamed.

"Thalia. He's the bad guy. Don't you remember?" He said.

Annabeth just stood their with a shocked look on her face. Percy looked at her moved tords her. Once he was a couple steps away he froze and just stopped. I looked around and saw that everything was frozen too.

"Luke what did you do?" I asked. Turning to him.

"Thalia, I needed time and with this...we have all the time we need." He said.

"Luke...Freezing our problems won't fix them." I sighed.

"I know. I just wanted more time with you." He smiled.

"Luke. If they don't trust you. If they don't believe that you have changed. Then I...I-I don't think their can be an...us." I said.

"Thalia. Please...Please don't say that." He pleaded.

"Luke I'm sorry." I said. "I...I Love you Luke. But we can't be together. I'm sorry."

"Thalia. Please don't say that. I love you to. And I need you. I can't go back there and live without you being with me every day." He said, taking my hand.

"Luk-"

"What happened to like ten minuends ago? You love me." He pleaded.

"L-Luke. Percy, Annabeth, Grover. They a-They all don't trust you. How can I?" I asked.

"Because of this." He said. Pulling me in and giving me a kiss.

"Thalia. You are my life everything in it and about it. I love you and I will for the rest of my life." He said. Still holding me.

"Your _so _cheesy." I laughed.

"But that what you love about me right?" He asked.

"Ya, Sure, You can say that." I said. Messing with his mind.

"Hey, Hey,Hey. No need to go all Mean Thalia on me." He said smiling. "But Thalia you do know that I will do anything for you."

"Luke, I don't fall often but I fall hard so be ready to catch me." I said. Looking him strait in the eyes.

"Always." He said.

I went up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Ok 3...2...1..." Then slowly everything started to come back to normal speed.

Annabethwas just staring then she ran to the back of the bus. I started to follow her but Percy stopped me and shook his head then looked at Grover.

"Grover listen to there story and see if it's anything to waist time on. I'll go check on Annabeth." Percy said.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Percy I can't believe he had the nerve to come here. To came here and take Thalia. T-To...To brain wash her. And to make her think that he really liked her." Annabeth said.

"But what if he does?" I asked. She shot me a death glair. "Or not."

"Annabeth, m-maybe Thalia and Luke got together for a reason." I said.

"What reason would that be Percy. So that he could brake my heart?" She said. Sitting down on a bed.

"You still love Luke?" I asked.

"Well... I mean... Maybe... Kinda ...No." She Sighed.

"Are you in love with anyone?" I asked.

"Maybe... I'm in love. He's a great guy. He's gorgeous and very protective but sweet and nice. But so blind I have dropped him so many hints but I don't think he even likes me as more than a friend. Oh and he's so _so _muscular and strong, I could get lost in his eyes forever. Just drowned in them for eternity. But I don't think he'll ever love me like I love him." She said.

This person is crazy who wouldn't like Annabeth? But it hurt me to hear here ranting about this guy who she's in love with.

"Annabeth why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Like I said I could drop him so many hints but he never ever gets it. But I guess it isn't his fault. He has alot on his plate." She continued.

"Annabeth you go from loving Luke to loving a new guy! _You _can't see whats right in front of _you._Because Annabeth _I_ love you." I said. She just looked at me and smirked. Why is she smirking? I just told her that I loved her. And she's smirking?

"Percy, You are the most blind person I have ever met." She said. Walking tords me. "And thats why I love you." She said rapping her arms around my neck.

"Annabeth what do yo-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. Wait What! Annabeth Chase's lips are on mine? I wanted this to last forever but we needed to breath.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling.

"For always being their for me." Annabeth said. "Now was that a big enough hint?"

"I don't know maybe you should try again." I said, leaning in.

"Percy!" Grover called.

"We should Um... go see what he want." I said.

Annabeth nodded. And took my hand as we walked out.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"So what should we do?" Grover asked.

"Listen the only thing I know about Luke if that he kidnapped me but if he's willing to give up everything he's worked for then I say give him a chance." Amy said. "Plus what Luke did for Thalia is _so_ sweet."

"What did you do?" I asked Luke.

"Luke won't go back to Kronos for me." Thalia said. Luke smiled down at Thalia and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"But Thalia how will you and Luke work out when your in the Hunters?" Annabeth asked. I guess I never thought of that.

"Well... When I was in the prison this Artemis took away my Hunter leadership so that I would be safe." Thalia said.

"Thalia... Luke if you two want to be together I can see that nothing we can do can stop you." Annabeth said walking up and giving Thalia a hug. When she stepped back Luke spread his arms and Annabeth went in them with a little bit of hesitation.

When she stepped back a grabbed her hand. Like she would run away and disappear any moment.

"So whats with this?" Nico said. Eyeing our intertwined hands.

"I think it's time to go to bed." I said.

"Oh no I think this would be much more intresting." Thalia said.

"Amy? Amy?" Nico asked. "Hey where's Amy?"

"I think she went to the back. Maybe she went to bed." Luke said.

"Ok." Nico said.

"H-hey guys...I think you should see this." We herd Amy say from the other room.

"Amy what is it?" Nico asked. Walking into the room.

We all followed after him.

And we saw...

* * *

**Who did they see? YOU TELL ME =) Because I heve no clue so Tell me in your REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	19. Ben?

**So so SO SO SO sorry that it took so long ! ! ! ! ! I got a review and I saw that I haven't updated this in FOREVER ! ! ! ! Sorry! But please don't PM or Review this story and say that this chapter is bad because my heart is kinda in my other stories right now so sorry. But my profile just got deleted so kinda mad right now so... read on. **

**

* * *

**

**Thalia's POV**

"W-Who did this?" Annabela stuttered.

What we saw was that our whole room was a _huge _mess. Everything was thrown over and turned up-side down, all our stuff was gone or ripped.

"Come on." Luke said, wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked back to the front and saw that all that was a mess too.

"How is this possible? We were just here like a couple seconds ago!" I yelled.

"So you really think that you could just leave Kronos's army and never hear from us again?" We turned around to see a guy about 17 (Me and Luke's age, the others are all 15, just thought you should know that, why I really don't know but I mea- ok this side thought is already way to long so um... ya)

"Ben." Luke growled.

"Kronos wont be too happy when he hears about _this _Luke." He said, showing an evil smile.

"And he might not be too happy to see little Ben dead, but he'll have to live with it." Luke said, taking a step closer to this Ben dude.

I put my arm on Luke's shoulder and pulled back a little. "No, Luke."

"And who is _this_?" Ben said, eyeing me.

"Oh, no way." Luke said, pushing Ben back.

"Luke, do you really want to push a son of Erebus?" Ben laughed.

"Erebus, god of Darkness." I heard Annabeth mumble behind me.

"That's right, Babe. I'm not someone to mess with." He smirked, winking at her.

I saw Percy come and put his arm around Annabeth's waist and glare at Ben. "Don't call my girlfriend _Babe_."

"Fine, fine." He said, putting his arms up. But then walking towards me.

He took out his dagger and put it to my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist so I was pressed backwards against him.

"Let her go!" Luke yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more step and she's gone, for good." Ben laughed.

I tried to fight out of Ben's grip but he would just bury his dagger deeper into my neck.

"Ben, let her go right now." Luke said again.

"Maybe if_..._" He started.

"If what?" Nico asked.

"If Luke _and _Thalia come with me. Luke will have to be my slave and Thalia will be my queen. And I will be the one who leads the army to victory. " He said, taking his dagger away from my neck and turning me around. Smashing his lips onto mine.

I tried to push Ben off me but he just grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. He pulled back and gave an evil smile. "You'll be a perfect queen."

"Ben!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, I didn't even see you there." He smiled.

When Ben was looking at Amy, Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. _"Thalia I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" _He whispered.

I just nodded my head.

"How do you know Amy?" Nico asked.

"Because she's my sister." He laughed.

We all just stared at him in shock.

"W-What?" Percy spat out.

"Sadly yes. Ben here is my Brother." Amy sighed.

"How?" Annabeth asked. "You both have a different godly parent."

"Yes, but we have the same Mom. She really _really _likes gods and Erebus found her first, and they had Ben here. Then two years later Apollo fell in love with my Mom, and had me. Apollo gave me a charm, thinking that my Mom would love him better if I was a better child. My charm was I can make people do what ever I want just by me singing. But after I was born Erebus and Apollo fought over our Mom and she then because crazy and committed suicide." Amy explained, looking down.

"Amy." Nico said, pulling her into a hug.

"And she won, Mom loved you better that me. That's why I ran away." Ben growled.

"You know that that's not true." Amy said.

"Oh but it is." He spat back.

"If you would of just given her a chance-"

"Don't talk about her!" He said, he extended his arm towards her. Darkness spread around her and on her body. She fell over backwards into Nico's arms.

"Amy!" Nico yelled.

"Not a chance lover boy. She'll be out for a long time." Ben said.

"What did you do to her?" Nico growled, holding Amy close to him.

"I took all of the light out of her. Its kinda funny don't you think that my Mom fell for the god of Light and the god of Darkness! Well yes, I took all of her light. That's all she has you know." He laughed.

"_Percy, do something_._" _Annabeth whispered. _"Someone do something!" _

Nico put his hand out to Ben and he fell down on the ground, pale and not moving.

"You take the light out Amy, I take the life out of you." Nico growled.

"Nico you didn't!" Annabeth yelled.

"We should probably get Ben out of here before Amy wakes up." Nico said looking down, looking a little guilty. Not something you see alot in a child of Hades.

He carried Amy to her bed in the back.

"I'm going to bed. Its been a really long day." I said.

Luke was about to say something but closed his mouth. I walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good night Luke." I said.

"I'm going to bed too." Annabeth said, turning and kissing Percy. They both smiled after the kiss and Annabeth slowly back out of Percy's grasp and into the back room. I followed her and went strait into my bed. Saying that I already had my Pajamas on.

This really has been a long day, I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep, a long and great day.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's probably really _really_ bad. But please review even if your saying that it is bad please I just need to know if someone is actually READING THIS! **

**Thanks**

**~Amanda **

**P.S. I know that the boys in this chapter are a little over protective but I mean come on... this is a strange evil boy in there RV! So don't review me saying that please. **


	20. Temporary Break

**I'm so sorry, I know you all hate me.**

**But I'm going through something in my life that I need to change.**

**With things that are happening in my life right now I just need time away from everything to think. **

**I will write the chapters as much as I can and get them up when I'm done with this.**

**Please don't be mad, please.**

**I wont spend time explaining to you what is happening.**

**No, I'm not going into depression or _anything_ like that.**

**I'm not leaving fan fiction nor will I anytime soon, but this is a temporary brake. **

**I hope this will be over soon and I can get back to normal. **

**From the stress of being on 3 sports teams, both grandpa's in the hospital, my uncle just dieing.**

**It's really gotten to me, it's really hit me hard.**

**I will not forget fan fiction, but I just need to do this. **

**I'm, again, really sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Give me time and I'll be back to normal. **

**I promise.**

**With love to all,**

**Ω Mandi Ω **


	21. New name

**Important:**

Hey, sorry guys I know you guys are waiting for an update, but I'm giving you this.

Really sorry.

But I'll be changing my name to Coco Gold.

And I'll be adding on 3 new story's that my friend wanted me to do.

So change of name and 3 new storys.

So my new name will be Coco Gold.

Love,

Iggy.


End file.
